L'Ombre d'un Sourire
by Assimy
Summary: Sakura Haruno est une kunoichi brillante, à seulement 17 ans la jeune fille déborde de talents. Malheureusement, la jeune rose est contrainte de le cacher, mais pourquoi ? Et puis, que peut-elle bien cacher derrière son masque de medic-nin incompétente et innocente ? Seul des personnes compréhensives et chères à son cœur pourront le découvrir...
1. Chapitre 1

_Que deviens-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Que sais-tu faire ? Tu m'as manqué Sakura... Rejoins nous !_

Sakura se réveilla en sursauts, depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de nuits elle faisait le même rêve, deux personne au visage cacher par une capuche lui répétait toujours les mêmes questions, les mêmes phrases, les mêmes mots. Cela en devenait très irritant pour la jeune rose qui avait toujours préféré comprendre ce qui arrivait dans sa vie, or, elle ne comprenait toujours pas la signification de ses rêves.

La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil à son horloge qui indiquait huit heures et demi et se leva péniblement, elle n'aimait pas se réveiller à cette heure-ci car, selon elle, un ninja se devait de se lever tôt. Malheureusement pour la jeune fleur, certaines choses faisaient qu'elle se devait de respecter certaines mauvaises habitudes, et l'heure à laquelle elle devait se lever en faisait partie. Elle alla donc se préparer en lâchant un petit soupir et prit ensuite son petit déjeuner.

Après plus d'une trentaine de minutes, elle décida enfin d'aller quelque part, elle en avait bien besoin. Elle prit donc ses armes et alla au bureau de l'Hokage. L'Haruno toqua à sa porte et attendit un "Entrez !" qui n'arrivait pas, pendant quelques secondes, elle oublia ses résolutions et ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres de manière à pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce sans pour autant voir qui s'y trouvaient.

« Tsunade-Sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous pourriez faire un effort. Nous avons absolument besoin de medic-nin ! Cria quasiment une voix forte et autoritaire.  
-Il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup, ils sont quasiment tous en mission ou à s'occuper des blesser de Konoha. Je comprends que vous en ayez besoin surtout en ce moment mais ce n'est pas seulement Suna qu'ils ont attaqué, ils s'en sont pris aussi Konoha... Et encore bien d'autres villages je suppose... Confia l'Hokage d'une voix fatigué.  
-Nous nous doutions bien que cela serait à peu près la même chose pour vous mais ils nous ont attaqués très récemment et il y a donc beaucoup de blesser. Intervint une voix familière à Sakura, c'était Kankuro, le frère de Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna. Votre aide serait donc la bienvenue. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

« Je pense que nous pouvons faire un petit effort... Dit la blonde en se remettant correctement dans son siège. Malheureusement nous ne pourrons pas vous en faire parvenir beaucoup.  
-Un seule medic-nin nous permettrait déjà de soigner beaucoup de mondes, combien pourriez-vous nous en passer ? Demanda Kankuro en poussant un soupir de soulagement. »

Après un petit moment de réflexion où l'Hokage chercha dans sa mémoire et dans quelques papiers pour voir qui était en mission et de qui elle avait besoin à Konoha, elle se décida à répondre aux ninjas présent dans son bureau.

« Je pourrais vous faire transférer Taemie, Gobia, Natsume, Sachiko, Kango et Kida. Finit par dire la princesse des limaces en rangeant un de ces dossiers dans un tiroir de son bureau. Je ne peux pas faire plus, j'en suis désolée.  
-Merci beaucoup ! Dit le ninja qui accompagnait Kankuro.  
-Et Sakura Haruno ? Je l'ai aperçu hier soir dans la rue principale. C'est une medic-nin, non ? Demanda le frère de Gaara. »

Ce coup-là Sakura ne s'y attendait pas, Kankuro se souvenait d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait dû lui parler que deux ou trois fois en mission pour Suna avec Naruto et Sasuke ?! La pensée de Sasuke fit naître un sourire triste sûr les lèvres de la rose qu'elle ignora, se reconcentrant sur ce que venait de dire le frère du Kazekage. Kankuro soulignait clairement qu'il la voulait pour cette mission même si elle était assez simple elle en avait été heureuse pendant un instant, profitant du fait que Tsunade accepterait peut-être de la laisser y aller.

«C'est une medic-nin, effectivement... Acquiesça l'Hokage d'une voix tremblante, comme soudainement mal à l'aise.  
-Auriez-vous besoin d'elle au village ? Demanda une autre voix que Sakura n'avait pas encore entendu.  
-Je ne pense pas... Continua la blonde en se tassant sur sa chaise.  
-Donc elle pourrait venir à Suna ! Finit par conclure Kankuro en souriant.  
-Bon écoutez je suis Hokage, je ne dois donc pas vous mentir, Sakura a le niveau d'un gamin de l'académie. Lâcha Tsunade en se redressant. »

Sakura referma la porte et se laissa lentement glisser contre cette dernière, elle soupira longuement et mit sa tête entre ses bras. Ce que venait de dire l'Hokage était vexant, terriblement vexant même. La rose était sûrement plus forte que la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, certes elle ne montrait pas ce qu'elle savait faire mais de là à dire qu'elle avait le niveau d'un ninja de l'académie alors qu'elle était Junin... Elle pensait qu'elle avait quand même montré plus de techniques que cela.

De plus, ce n'était pas facile pour la fleur, Tsunade lui donnait seulement des missions de rang D ou, à de très rares occasions, des missions de rang C qui consistait à aller chercher des plantes médicinales ou escorter une mère et son enfant d'un village à un autre... Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester ainsi ! Elle avait appris quasiment toutes les techniques des Haruno ainsi que d'autres techniques encore plus puissante et pourtant elle s'ennuyait à mourir car l'Hokage ne lui faisait jamais faire de missions spéciales et que ses anciens pseudos amis la rabaissaient à longueur de temps.

Sans oublier que Sasuke ne revenait pas... Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été amoureuse de lui, il avait toujours été là pour elle et c'était la même chose du côté de Sakura. En fait, depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, ils étaient meilleurs amis et, malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait déserté elle ne l'avait plus revue. Sentant qu'elle allait craquer, la rose se ressaisit rapidement et entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage en poussant la porte tout doucement.

« Bonjour... Dit Sakura d'une petite voix en baissant la tête. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau de l'Hokage se turent, c'était le blanc complet et certains ninjas eurent l'impression qu'un ange passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils dévisagèrent l'Haruno un long moment tandis la rose semblait gênée en sentant leurs regards se poser sur sa personne. Quand Tsunade vit que la fleur rougissait, elle secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et fit signe aux ninjas de Suna de sortir un moment de la pièce. Une fois que tout le monde fut partit, la blonde entrelaça ses doigts et posa ses coudes sûr son bureau.

« Sakura... Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda l'Hokage dans un sourire faux.  
-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez une mission pour moi, cela fait plus de 2 semaine que je n'en ai pas eu... Répondit la rose dans un murmure.  
-Non je n'en ai pas, il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses en ce moment dans le monde ninja, tu sais ? Mentit la princesse des limaces ne lâchant pas son faux sourire qui devait sans doute être son plus grand et seul ami pensa la rose. Reviens me voir demain, j'en aurait sûrement une.  
-Bien, au revoir Tsunade-Sama.»

La fleur repartit en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas claquer la porte en sortant. "Non je n'en ai pas. Reviens me voir demain, j'en aurait surement une." c'était ce que la vieille lui disait chaque jour quand elle venait lui demander une mission ! Franchement la blonde ne pouvait-elle pas au moins faire l'effort de trouver une excuse potable ?! Sakura n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il se passait beaucoup de chose en ce moment et elle en avait eu la confirmation le jour même...

Après un petit moment à réfléchir, elle décida de penser à autre chose et reprit la route de sa demeure. Sur le chemin elle croisa Ino Yamanaka accompagner de quelques-unes de ses amies. Elles abordaient toutes une démarche spéciale que Sakura détestait particulièrement, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu être amie avec elle.

« Tiens, voilà grand front... Ou devrais-je dire, mission D ! Dit la blonde en souriant méchamment vite suivit des rires de ses amies. »

La fleur soupira intérieurement, elle avait pitié de la Yamanaka, comment pouvait-on être aussi immature à dix-sept ans ? Elle n'en savait rien et, en réalité, elle s'en foutait littéralement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment-là c'était mettre ses idées au clair.

« Bonjour Ino. Dit la jeune fleur en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire.  
-On ne t'as pas dit de lui répondre ! Pesta une fille brune qui accompagnait Ino.  
-Elle a l'air encore plus idiote que dans mes souvenirs. Ajouta une autre fille en mettant un bras sûr sa taille.  
-Dégage ! Tu m'empêche de passer ! Dit la blonde ne perdant pas son assurance. »

Sakura réprima le sourire mauvais qu'elle voulait offrir à son ancienne amie et se décala pour les laisser passer sans qu'elles n'aient à la contourner, les filles lui jetèrent un regard présomptueux et Ino ajouta que la fleur lui ferait presque pitié, puis elles reprirent leurs chemins en rigolant.

Sakura, elle, continua sa route et arriva rapidement chez elle. Elle passa rapidement dans les couloirs et dit bonjour aux serviteurs de la maison qui passaient en souriant tandis qu'elle arborait un petit sourire qui semblait triste. Elle monta les escaliers en trombe et passa en vitesse prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre avant de redescendre aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Elle sortit ensuite de sa demeure, inspira un grand coup l'air frais de dehors et se dirigea calmement vers le cimetière, c'était à chaque fois comme cela quand elle devait y aller, elle passait très vite dans la maison et essayait de retenir ses larmes pour que les gens qui travaillaient chez elle ne la voient pas. En entrant dans le cimetière, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers une tombe de couple et s'arrêta devant.

 **Kizashi Haruno**  
 **Né le 15 février ... Et mort le 13 septembre ...**  
 **Mort en protégeant son village d'une attaque d'Orochimaru l'homme serpent.**  
 **Marié à Mebuki Haruno.**  
 **Fille Sakura Haruno.**

 **Mebuki Haruno**  
 **Née le 7 novembre ... Et morte le 13 septembre ...**  
 **Morte en protégeant son village d'une attaque d'Orochimaru l'homme serpent.**  
 **Mariée à Kizashi Haruno.**  
 **Fille Sakura Haruno.**

Sakura déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait été chercher chez elle sur la tombe et s'agenouilla devant. Pendant un moment elle ne dit rien, gardant un visage de marbre et fixant un point invisible. Puis d'un coup, elle laissa échapper une larme, une seule petite larme qui roula le long de sa joue pour finir par aller s'écraser mollement sur la tombe.

« Je n'en peux plus... Finit-elle par dire d'une voix triste en posant ses deux mains au sol. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle dit ce jour-là, elle préféra penser, penser à tous ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qui lui arrivait et tout ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle pensait à Sasuke, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise des mots doux pour la rassurer comme il l'avait toujours fait étant petit, qu'il lui dise qu'il était là pour elle et qu'ils surmonteraient les malheurs de la vie ensemble...

Mais malheureusement il n'était pas là. Il ne savait même pas que les parents de la fleur étaient mort et il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Au fond d'elle Sakura le savait, Sasuke ne reviendrait jamais à Konoha s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison de le faire. Sakura voulait revoir Sasuke mais elle savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas en restant à Konoha qu'elle allait y arriver... De toute façon à quoi cela servais-t-il de rester ici ?

L'équipe sept était divisée depuis que Sasuke était partit, les habitants du village avaient réussis à monter la tête de Naruto contre la jeune rose deux semaines après la désertion de Sasuke, ils avaient tous simplement profité du choc qu'avait eu Naruto lors du départ du brun pour le convaincre de ne plus parler à la jeune fleur bien qu'elle ait à maintes reprises essayé de recréer les liens qui autrefois les unissaient. Sans Sasuke, Sakura était tout simplement seule, plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus personne qui la soutenait.

Pour ajouter un autre malheur à tous les précédents, le village la voyait comme un boulet. En réalité c'est ce qu'elle avait dû faire croire, elle était une grande Kunoichi qui se cachait derrière un masque pour une raison, une seule et bonne raison que seule elle et ses parents connaissaient. Même si la rose ne montrait pas ce qu'elle savait faire, aucun des habitants du village n'avait chercher à savoir si elle s'était améliorer depuis aux moins quatre bonnes années.

Quatre ans... Cela faisait aussi quatre ans que son meilleur ami était partit... Elle le comprenait maintenant, elle aussi voulait partir... Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle pensait à cette solution, elle s'était d'abord dit que c'était absurde, qu'un jour Sasuke reviendrait et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais maintenant, elle en était sûr, il ne reviendrait pas et plus elle pensait à déserter, plus elle trouvait cette idée intéressante. Elle voulait aller voir plus d'horizon, oublier la vie qu'elle avait vécu à Konoha, oublier ses anciens amis et oublier Sasuke qui, pensait-elle, avait déjà dû l'oublier...

Sakura se maudit un instant, elle avait l'impression que tout la ramenait à Sasuke, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le sortir de sa tête et, même si elle lui en voulait d'être partit, elle ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'au fond d'elle, il lui manquait.

Après un petit moment passé à se recueillir, la rose se leva et partit du cimetière, un fin sourire triste apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Elle retourna tranquillement chez elle et passa sa journée à lire et mettre ses idées au clair.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura s'était levé à sept heure, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes vu qu'elle avait toujours dû se lever plus tard mais pendant la journée précédente elle avait réfléchi et avait décidé de partir de Konoha. Elle ne reviendrait sans doute jamais et s'il fallait qu'elle affronte des ninjas de Konoha, elle n'hésiterait pas à en finir avec eux.

L'Haruno se leva donc de bonne humeur, elle n'avait pas refait son rêve des plus étrange et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Cela lui faisait du bien de passer une bonne nuit sans se réveiller le matin en sueurs et, par ce fait, de mauvaise humeur.

La rose partit prendre une bonne douche et se préparer, elle alla ensuite préparer un sac où elle mit seulement quelques affaires pour ne pas s'encombrer, elle se débrouillerait en route. Elle prit aussi de l'argent et sortit de sa demeure sans un dernier regard.

Avant de partir, la jeune fille décida d'aller une dernière fois au cimetière pour dire adieu à ses parents. Une fois là-bas, elle ne parlait pas, elle regardait la tombe avec un petit sourire. Elle qui avait toujours eu du mal à accepter la mort de ses parents, venait de faire son deuil, elle n'avait plus aucuns regrets et pouvait maintenant partir l'esprit tranquille.

Elle se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'extérieur du cimetière. Une fois sortit, la fleur inspira un grand coup, puis partit à une vitesse hallucinante de cette endroit. Plus vite elle partait de Konoha, mieux c'était. Elle passait dans les rues du village en souriant, elle n'avait plus besoin de de se cacher dans les bois pour montrer ce qu'elle savait faire et savoir cela avait le don d'augmenter sa bonne humeur. Les passants regardaient la trace de Sakura comme s'ils avaient vus un fantôme, il ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement qui courait à cette vitesse mais ils n'en restaient pas moins étonnés.

Alors qu'elle était à moins de cent mètres de la sortie du village, elle aperçut ses anciens pseudos amis qui la regardaient, eux aussi, éberlués. L'Haruno sourit et décida d'aller leurs dire au revoir... À sa manière. La fleur ralentit sa vitesse au point de marcher et s'avança vers eux, à la vue de leurs ancienne amie, les filles lâchèrent un cri de surprise tandis que les garçons entrouvrirent la bouche. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle aller à cette vitesse ?! La rose était arrivée devant eux, elle mit ses deux mains sur la table où ils s'étaient installés et afficha un sourire moqueur tandis que le silence se fit à la terrasse du café où ils se trouvaient.

« Bonjour, finit par dire Sakura en gardant son sourire, comment allez-vous ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« Et bien alors ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Demanda la rose en se penchant un peu plus vers eux. »

Aucuns bruits ne se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes et Sakura commençait à perdre patience.

« Je vous croyais plus téméraires que cela... Dit la fleur en reculant pour partir. Tant pis ! »

Alors que l'Haruno s'était retournée en haussant les épaules et s'apprêtait à recommencer à courir, Naruto prit difficilement la parole.

« A-Attends ! »

Sakura s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner et sourit.

« Tu te décides enfin à me reparler ! Quel exploit, il faut marquer ça dans l'histoire ! Répondit la rose accompagné d'un rire sarcastique et en croisant ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine. »

Naruto se tassa contre sa chaise et maugréa des paroles incompréhensible en prenant un air désolé pendant que les autres n'osaient toujours rien dire et qu'Hinata sembla tout à coup en colère.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Lança la Hŷuga en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise. »

À peine la noiraude eu-t-elle prononcé ses paroles que Sakura se retourna et plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur le plus proche en la prenant par la gorge.

« Il me semble que vous n'ayez vus qu'une infime partie de ce que je sais faire donc si tu ne veux pas disparaître dans la seconde tu te la ferme et tu le laisse parler. Dit la fleur d'un ton froid en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune Hŷuga. »

L'Haruno avait été froide avec son ancienne amie, Hinata faisait la timide et la peureuse mais au fond Sakura la connaissait mieux que personne, elle avait vite cerné le jeu de la noiraude qui, pour Sakura, n'était pas une très bonne actrice. Hinata était bien loin d'être aussi innocente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Ou-Oui... Dit la Hŷuga en suffoquant. »

Sakura la lâcha, la détailla un instant puis finit par lui souffler quelques mots de manière à ce que la noiraude soit la seule qui puisse entendre.

« Ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi, dit la rose doucement, tu devrais penser à t'entrainer pour apprendre petit à petit à mentir... Je pense que quelques ANBUS ont également remarqué que tu étais fausse avec les autres. »

La fleur s'éloigna de la fille aux yeux de nacre et regarda le reste du groupe.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes vraiment ses amis ? Demanda-t-elle en donnant un coup de tête dans la direction de la Hŷuga qui abordait maintenant un visage à, première vus, neutre mais, au fond, Sakura savait qu'elle était vexée. Vous ne faites pas grand choses pour l'aider. Continua-t-elle pour les provoquer. »

Le groupe continua de regarder Sakura sans rien dire.

« Je vous ai connu bien plus bavards... Surtout toi, Naruto.  
-J'avais mes raisons ! Finit par crier l'Uzumaki qui avait visiblement réussi à retrouver son courage.  
-Tes raisons ? Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas plutôt les leurs ? Demanda l'Haruno calmement en dévisageant ses anciens amis. »

Le blond ne répondit rien et Sakura sourit, elle avait voulu le faire culpabiliser et avait réussi. Bien sûr cela était cruel, très cruel même et assez puérile... Mais l'Haruno s'en foutait. Pour elle, ce n'était même pas assez comparé à ce qu'elle avait dû subir.

« Je vois... Sourit la rose avant de joindre ses mains derrière son dos, de se pencher un tantinet vers eux et de reprendre la parole. J'espère que je vous ai bien divertit en vous laissant me rabaisser mais j'ai le regret malheureux de vous dire que tout cela est terminé. Je quitte Konoha et ne reviendrait sans doute jamais... »

Ses anciens amis ouvrirent grands les yeux.

« Mais rassurez-vous, s'empressa de dire l'Haruno en voyant leurs têtes, on se reverra ! »

La fleur marqua une pause où un grand sourire qui était, en l'apparence, amicale, fit son apparition sur son beau visage.

« Mais à ce moment-là, dit-elle froidement en perdant soudainement son sourire, priez pour rester en vie !»

À la fin de sa phrase, la fleur repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant à une dizaine de mètres de la sortie, elle accéléra et partit du village en laissant les gardes la bouche grande ouverte essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sentait maintenant libre, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans que personne ne lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas le droit et que si elle le faisait elle risquait gros.

Elle continua de courir une bonne heure sans s'arrêter, sautant parfois d'arbres en arbres pour s'amuser, elle était tout simplement heureuse. Alors qu'elle avançait toujours vers une destination inconnue, elle croisa deux ninjas de Kumo, un grand sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer ce qu'elle allait faire, même si c'était à deux ninjas inconnus qui allaient mourir ensuite.

Elle fit une technique pour cacher son chakra et sauta derrière eux avec discrétion, les deux ninjas ne l'avaient pas remarqué et continuaient de parler tranquillement ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait ce passé par la suite. La rose tapota les épaules des deux ninjas qui se retournèrent en se mettant en positon de combat mais, malheureusement pour eux, la jeune fille avait déjà disparu. Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer les ninjas se retournèrent une nouvelle fois mais eurent un sursaut en voyant Sakura qui s'était posé devant eux juste après leurs avoir tapoté l'épaule.

« Bonjour ! Dit-elle en souriant. »

Les deux ninjas froncèrent les sourcils et commencèrent à attaquer la rose en Taijutsu, les coups affluaient mais la rose les évitait tous, c'était comme si c'était un jeu pour elle. Elle se moquait ouvertement des ninjas en les laissant se fatiguer sans rien faire et elle en était fière.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Sakura perdit patience, elle donna un coup de pied latérale au niveau des têtes de ses deux adversaires qui s'entrechoquèrent et tombèrent à terre. La fleur se pencha vers eux alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits et soupira.

« Vous avez l'air d'être susceptible... Dit-elle d'un ton lasse. Mais je le suis aussi ! Et avec mon impatience je crois que c'est mon plus grand défaut alors... Je vous conseille de faire mentalement vos adieux à vos proches, en espérant qu'ils les entendent. »

La rose joignit ses deux mains et ferma les yeux.

« Shichuu Shibari ! Dit-elle en ouvrant subitement les yeux. »

Quatre piliers se créèrent autour des deux ninjas qui se firent soudainement électrocuter, ils se firent soulever du sol un instant dû à la force du choc pour ensuite y retomber mollement, quasiment mort. Les piliers disparurent et la rose allait porter le coup final avec un katana quand deux personnes apparurent à quelques mètres d'elle. La fleur se retourna frustré que deux personnes puissent l'interrompre alors qu'elle allait tués ses deux adversaires et lâcha l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main sur le coup de la surprise.

« Impressionnant ! Dit l'un des deux ninjas en applaudissant légèrement. »

L'Haruno n'en revenait pas.

« Bonjour Sakura, dit l'autre homme avec un fin sourire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Sakura sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa se tenaient debout devant elle et souriaient. Elle délaissa les deux adversaires qu'elle avait combattu un peu plus tôt et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke qui faisait maintenant une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, le brun la réceptionna d'une rapidité déconcertante et la serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, sans parler, pour le moment ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Itachi respectait ce silence et ne fit que sourire. Après quelques minutes, la rose releva la tête et regarda le ténébreux droit dans les yeux.

« Tu l'as retrouvé... Dit la fleur d'une petite voix en ayant les larmes aux yeux sans que pour autant elles ne s'échappent. »

En réalité Sakura savait que Sasuke voulait retrouver son frère pour, non pas le tuer comme disaient la plupart des personnes du village, mais pour savoir qui avait réellement tué sa famille car son frère le savait.

« Oui. Dit-il doucement avec un sourire tendre. »

La rose sourit à son tour et s'accrocha au col du tee-shirt de son meilleur ami en mettant sa tête sur son torse. Tout à coup, l'Haruno perdit son sourire, elle releva la tête et donna une claque au ténébreux. Sasuke frotta sa joue maintenant rouge et Itachi rigola face à la réaction soudaine de la fleur.

« Sasuke Uchiwa tu es un idiot ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant du jeune homme et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine en faisant une moue boudeuse. »

Itachi rit de plus belle tandis que Sasuke sourit, heureux de voir que Sakura avait gardé son côté enfantin pendant tout ce temps et malgré ce qu'elle avait pu subir.

« Celle-là tu l'as mérité Sasuke, dit Itachi tout en essayant de calmer ses rires, ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant quatre ans, c'est une honte ! Termina-t-il, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

L'Uchiwa ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son frère et reprit la parole.

« En tous cas tu n'as pas changé niveau caractère, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Mais niveau capacité, c'est une autre histoire... Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré. Que deviens-tu ? »

Sakura sourit en guise de remerciements, ramassa son katana et le remit dans son trousseau.

« Rien de bien nouveau, au dernière nouvelles, j'ai déserté de Konoha. Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.  
-Pourquoi es-tu partis ? Demanda Itachi étonné d'une telle déclaration.  
-Je ne pouvais plus supporter le village, dit-elle avec un léger sourire triste, je vais vous passez les détails ce n'était pas très glorieux. »

Itachi réfléchit, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle déserte alors qu'elle avait l'air d'être une très grande Kunoichi, il voulait mettre ça au clair.

« Pourtant, de ce que j'ai vus, dit Itachi en réfléchissant, tu as l'air d'être plus que compétente. Tu devais être respecté à Konoha. »

Sakura haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et épousseta ses vêtements.

«Je ne montrais pas ce que je savais faire.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke encore plus étonné en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie. »

La fleur hésita quelques instants puis fini par répondre.

« Je suis désolée, c'est une raison personnelle. Dit-elle en baissant la tête  
-On insiste pas. Dit Itachi le sourire aux lèvres en levant un petit peu ses mains. Après tout cela ne nous regarde pas. »

La rose les remercia d'un sourire radieux et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant un détail.

«Mais au fait, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, vous faites partie de l'Akatsuki !?  
-Oui, dit Sasuke en mettant un bras derrière sa tête, je pense que tu sais déjà qu'Itachi en fait partit depuis quelques années et, pour ma part, je les ai rejoints il y a deux ans.  
-Je suis contente pour vous ! J'espère que la raison de votre venu ici n'était pas de me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Peut-être... Dit Itachi en rigolant accompagné d'un clin d'œil.»

La rose n'avait pas peur, elle savait très bien que même si le chef de l'Akatsuki osait un jour leurs donner cette mission, ils ne le feraient pas.

« Dans tous les cas vous n'oseriez pas. Dit-elle en lui rendant son clin d'œil.  
-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort sur ce point-là. Ajouta l'ainé des Uchiwa.  
-Que sais-tu faire ? Demanda Sasuke soudainement tout en réfléchissant. »

Sakura sourit de ce changement soudain de sujet, elle n'allait pas leurs dévoiler toutes ses techniques bien évidemment, mais elle pouvait semer le doute dans la tête des deux Uchiwa et elle comptait bien en profiter.

« Quelques petits trucs, rien de bien important. Dit-elle en souriant tout en haussant les épaules.  
-Hn... Tu ne vas rien nous dire c'est ça ? Demanda Sasuke malgré qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse de la fleur.  
-Mais c'est que tu serais devenu intelligent durant ces trois ans ! Se moqua la rose gentiment. »

Son meilleur ami fit une fausse moue tandis que l'ainé Uchiwa rigola un moment avant de reprendre un petit peu son sérieux.

« Sérieusement, dit Itachi en souriant toujours un peu, tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire ? »

L'Haruno hésita un moment, elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser suite à sa révélation, non, loin de là. Mais elle ne voulait pas que les deux frères fassent quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient par la suite.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, il vaut mieux que je ne vous le dise pas. Finit-elle par dire après un petit moment de réflexion. »

Les deux Uchiwa firent une mine triste puis finirent par abandonnés en voyant que la rose ne changerait pas d'avis.

« En tous cas, tu as bien changé... Dit Sasuke en regardant attentivement la rose sous toutes les coutures, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. »

La jeune fleur donna un coup de pied digne des plus grand au niveau de la tête du beau brun qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux avant de se relever difficilement et prendre la rose qui s'était rapproché pour l'aider, dans ses bras.

«Tu m'as manqué Sakura... Dit-il, malgré tout content de la revoir.  
-Toi aussi... Ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant presque.»

Itachi sourit devant cette scène attendrissante tandis que Sasuke caressait tendrement les cheveux de l'Haruno en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

« Rejoins-nous ! Dit Sasuke en relevant la tête soudainement.  
-Comment ?! S'étrangla-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
-Rejoins nous. Répéta-t-il une deuxième fois, déterminé à ce qu'elle reparte avec eux. Tu as un très grand potentiel et tu n'as nulle part où aller, de plus, je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois. »

La rose mit sa main droite sur son front et secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévue ! En ne disant pas ce qu'elle savait faire la fleur avait pensé qu'en même temps de s'amuser cela empêcheraient les idées comme celle-là sortirent de leurs bouches et qu'elle pourrait être tranquille ! Mais visiblement le destin en avait décidé autrement... Et Sasuke avait l'air d'être déterminé à la faire rejoindre l'Akatsuki.

« Mais tu es complètement fêlé mon pauvre Sasuke ! Les deux Uchiwa sourirent à cette remarque mais laissèrent la rose continuer malgré tout. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je sais faire et tu me demandes de vous rejoindre !  
-Tu sais, rien qu'en faisant la technique des quatre piliers, ça nous montre que tu es très puissante ! Plus puissante que certaines personnes de l'Akatsuki... Argumenta Sasuke avec son fameux sourire en coin. »

La rose soupira d'exaspération, le brun pouvait être encore plus têtu qu'elle quand il le voulait ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire changer d'avis sinon elle allait devoir être ferme et donc, moins gentille qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là.

« Les membres ne voudront jamais de moi ! Essaya-t-elle en espérant toujours qu'ils abandonneraient cette idée stupide.  
-Je doute que les membres d'une organisation, quel qu'elle soit, ne veuillent d'une fille ayant réussi à esquiver les coups de deux ninja qui l'attaquaient en même temps pendant une dizaine de minutes et qui a réussi à les rendre quasiment mort en moins d'une quarantaine de secondes, dis Itachi qui venait se mêler à la conversation. Alors je vais répéter les deux mots qu'a dit Sasuke pour la troisième fois de la journée, rejoins-nous ! Dit-il à son tour d'un ton tout aussi déterminer que son frère. »

La rose réfléchit à toute vitesse, comment allait-elle faire pour dissuader les deux Uchiwa de la faire rentrer à l'Akatsuki ? Elle ne savait pas et franchement ça l'énervait, elle ne voulait pas partir alors qu'elle venait de retrouver son meilleur ami et puis, de toutes façon, ils la retrouveraient. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis alors que cela ne servait à rien, ils étaient trop têtus pour abandonner... Elle était tout simplement coincé entre deux impasses.

« Écoutez les garçons, commença Sakura doucement de peur de blesser son meilleur ami et son frère, je ne veux pas vous vexer mais si je suis partit de Konoha c'était aussi en partie car je voulais refaire ma vie, loin de tous ce que j'ai connu avant, donc... Elle marqua une courte pause où elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Loin de vous également. »

L'Haruno n'arrivait pas à croire ses propres paroles, c'était pourtant vraiment ce qu'elle s'était dit en partant et même avant mais le fait de les revoir lui avait complétement fait oublier cette partie.

Sasuke et Itachi, eux, restèrent interdits devant cette nouvelle, comment pouvait-elle leurs dire cela ? Ce n'était pas la Sakura qu'ils avaient connu il y avait de cela quelques années !

Avant, elle aurait fait les pires idioties possible pour arriver à faire sourire le cadet Uchiwa.  
Avant, elle aurait combattu n'importe quelle personne qui se mettait en travers du chemin du beau brun.  
Avant, si son meilleur ami le lui avait proposé, elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.  
Avant, elle aurait tous fait pour qu'ils restent ensemble.  
Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à les rejoindre.

Mais maintenant, les deux Uchiwa comprenaient, avant, tous cela elle l'aurait fait sans même réfléchir une seule seconde. Elle les aurait même faites les yeux fermés et sans se soucier des conséquences.  
Mais comme dis plus tôt, tout cela, c'était avant. Ils savaient maintenant à quelle point la rose avait souffert de l'absence de son meilleur ami durant toutes ses années et le cadet Uchiwa s'en voulait vraiment d'être partit à ce moment-là, il savait qu'il avait fait de la peine à la fleur et cela lui faisait mal, très mal...

« Je suis désolée... Furent les derniers mots de Sakura avant de disparaître en fumer mêler à quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. »

Itachi, sentant encore le chakra de Sakura à quelques mètres de lui, voulu aller la rattraper mais Sasuke l'en empêcha en l'arrêtant dans son geste et partit lui-même à la recherche de la fleur. Et, alors que l'ainé Uchiwa repartait au repère de l'organisation en sachant que Sasuke ne rentrerait pas avant au moins deux ou trois jours, le cadet, lui, courrait à en perdre haleine.  
Il voulait rattraper son erreur et il savait déjà comment faire. Mais il savait que cela allait prendre du temps, pas mal de temps, le temps de regagner la confiance de la rose et de la convaincre de rejoindre l'Akatsuki plus précisément.

De son côté, Sakura courrait sans s'arrêter, elle se sentait lâche. Lâche de les avoir abandonnés à son tour sans un au revoir, d'avoir finalement choisis de s'enfuir. Et pour que ce sentiment disparaisse, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille le plus loin possible d'eux, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle sentit bien vite le chakra de Sasuke près d'elle. Il la poursuivait.  
Sans doute pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec elle et essayer de la convaincre de les rejoindre pensait-elle. Pourtant, malgré son envie folle de le faire, elle ne cacha pas son chakra, pourquoi me demanderiez-vous ? Elle ne le savait pas trop elle-même, c'était comme si elle voulait qu'il se tue à essayer encore et encore et encore de la convaincre, qu'il s'intéresse à elle, qu'il lui prouve qu'il tenait à elle, au point de la retenir... Alors elle ralentit. Se demandant en même temps si ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'était pas un tantinet sadique ou, au contraire, qu'elle ne serait pas devenu un brin masochiste.

« Sakura ! Cria Sasuke en essayant toujours de la rattraper. Arrête-toi ! »

La rose ne l'écouta pas et continua de courir malgré qu'elle avait considérablement ralentit depuis qu'elle les avaient abandonnés quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun, ayant remarqué que la vitesse de la fleur avait baissé, en profita et accéléra une dernière fois pour rattraper les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'elle, c'était donc sans grand mal qu'il arriva devant sa meilleure amie qui fut obligé de s'arrêter à son tour.

« Sakura... Murmura quasiment Sasuke en posant une main sur la joue de la fleur. S'il te plaît prend au moins le temps d'y réfléchir... »

La rose détourna les yeux et fixa un point invisible, elle ne devait pas perdre contenance et garder son objectif premier en tête, partir loin de Konoha et tout oublier. Malheureusement pour elle, le regard que lui adressait le cadet Uchiwa à ce moment-là ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Elle avait fini par accepter. Après quatre jours à batailler pour la faire rejoindre l'Akatsuki, Sasuke avait enfin réussit à convaincre Sakura de le suivre. Et pourtant cela n'avait pas été mince affaire, la rose était restée sur ses positions durant un bon bout de temps mais le ténébreux avait réussi à trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se devait de rejoindre l'organisation.

Elle avait compris que si elle restait seule elle avait beaucoup plus de chance de se faire tuer. Alors que si elle rejoignait l'Akatsuki, elle aurait une protection en plus car elle en était sur et certaine, Konoha allait la rechercher. Mais pas pour la ramener au village, non, cela était tout bonnement impossible pour la belle Haruno, Konoha voulait maintenant la tuer.

« Sasuke ? Dit la rose alors que le concerné souriait comme un idiot.  
-Oui Sak's ? Il se retourna et la regarda sans lâcher son sourire. »

La jeune fille détourna le regard en se passant une main dans ses cheveux puis soupira.

« J'ai accepté ta proposition, elle lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il l'incitait à continuer. Difficilement, mais je l'ai fait. Elle sourit légèrement puis continua. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, j'aimerais ajouter une condition. »

Le jeune garçon la regarda interloqué, quelle condition voudrait-elle bien ajoutée ?

« Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus sérieux que quelques instants plus tôt.  
-J'aimerais que tu me laisse partir et que tu ne cherches pas à me retrouver si l'Akatsuki ne m'accepte pas parmi vous. »

Sasuke se sentit défaillir quelques instants, il venait tout juste de la retrouver et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la cherche si les membres de l'Akatsuki ne voulaient pas d'elle ? Elle avait perdu la tête ! Il avait pris sur son temps libre afin de la convaincre et finalement elle lui demandait de la laisser partir si l'Akatsuki ne l'acceptait pas ?! Il réfléchit un instant, pourrait-il la laisser partir sans rien dire ? La perdre une nouvelle fois ? Non bien sûr que non... Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que les membres ne l'accepteraient pas avec ses compétences. Et puis, quelle autre solution aurait-il pu avoir ?

« C'est d'accord. Accepta Sasuke d'un hochement de tête, persuader que les membres accepteraient la rose.  
-Très bien ! Sourit la rose.  
-Je suis désolé par contre Sak's, commença Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin, mais je vais devoir te bander les yeux à partir de cette endroit. Tu n'es pas encore membre de l'Akatsuki à proprement parler, c'est pour cela que je suis dans l'obligation de le faire.  
-C'est normal, enfin, je suppose. Elle sourit et s'arrêta de marcher. »

Le ténébreux s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui banda les yeux, la jeune fleur ne pus ensuite dire quoi que ce soit que déjà elle se sentit soulever. Prenant cela comme une agression, elle eut le réflexe de donner un coup à la personne qui la tenait et qui n'était autre que Sasuke. Ce dernier l'évita très simplement et laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui dire calmement que ce n'était que lui et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sakura en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Désolé Sak's, je suis obligé de le faire, te diriger autrement serait trop compliqué, voire dangereux vu l'endroit où se trouve le repère.  
-Sasuke, s'il te plait, pose moi tout de suite ! Cria presque l'Haruno, ne semblant pas avoir compris un traitre mot de ce que lui avait dit son ami.  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin que la jeune fleur ne put voir mais qu'elle devina. »

La rose se tut alors, s'avouant vaincu en ne pouvant répondre négativement à cette question sans mentir. Une bonne partie du trajet se fit alors dans le silence, bien que tous deux ait envie de poser maintes et maintes questions à l'autre sur ce qui avait pu se passer ces trois dernières années, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence le premier, ayant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

« Comment va Naruto, Sakura ? »

Mordant sa lèvre inférieur, la jeune Haruno hésita à lui dire la vérité à propos de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux et avec leurs autres amis.

« Il va bien, commença la fleur d'un ton neutre, je suppose. »

L'Uchiwa la regarda sans trop comprendre, que pouvait-elle bien dire par « je suppose » ? Il dirigea son regard vers sa meilleure amie et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est-à-dire ? Il fronça les sourcils et attendit une réponse qui tardait à venir.  
-On en reparlera plus tard, répondit-elle finalement en soupirant légèrement. »

Le ténébreux soupira à son tour avant d'accélérer, il savait très bien que cette phrase ne signifiait rien de bon, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sachant que la rose ne voulait pas en parler aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se tut et s'efforça de sourire, il savait qu'elle lui raconterait plus tard, il avait confiance en elle et il respectait ses choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la rose se sentit poser à Terre, entendant un bruit d'eau constant autour d'elle et devinant que Sasuke était en train d'effectuer des signes, elle sut que le repaire devait se trouver à l'intérieur d'une cascade ou encore à l'intérieur de l'eau. Mais elle penchait bien plus pour la cascade. Quoi qu'il en soit, la belle Haruno ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin que déjà son meilleur ami la reprenait dans ses bras et entrait avec elle dans une pièce.

« Bienvenue chez nous. Déclara Sasuke en enlevant le bandeau de la rose. »

Observant les alentours, Sakura remarqua que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la pièce était assez féminine et éclairer par la lumière du jour. S'approchant d'une fenêtre, elle sourit en voyant ce qui se trouvait dehors : une cascade s'échouant dans un grand lac surplombait une forêt aux arbres plus originaux les uns que les autres.

« Tu n'étais pas sensé voir ça, dit le meilleur ami de la rose doucement, enfin, pas maintenant.  
-Crois moi je l'aurais découverts peu importe si j'aurais été prise ou non. Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui. Original, le fait d'avoir un repaire dans la roche même d'une cascade. »

Il rit avant de lui prendre la main doucement et de pousser une grande porte qui donnait surement sur une pièce importante de la maison aux vus de la magistrature de l'ouverture. Alors que le jeune Uchiwa allait lâcher la main de la jeune fleur, celle dernière n'en fut pas d'accord et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du ténébreux avant de s'avancer dans le grand salon où quatre personnes semblaient s'être lancés dans un débat enflammé. Toussotant légèrement pour déclarer leurs présences, Sasuke redouta un instant la réaction des membres se trouvant dans la pièce, sachant que, mise à part Itachi, les autres étaient du genre méfiant vis-à-vis des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Fronçant les sourcils, un homme à la peau bleu et à l'allure de requins, Kisame reconnu Sakura sans difficulté, prit la parole tout en se remettant correctement dans son siège.

« Sasuke, que fais-tu avec... Il hésita un instant en regardant attentivement l'Haruno puis repris, une prisonnière ? Une fille de joie ? Si c'est le cas je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser... »

Le jeune Uchiwa se retint de frapper le coéquipier de son frère en l'entendant parler comme cela à propos de la rose.

« Je vous présente Sakura, répondit tout de suite le brun suite à la question de Kisame, Sakura voici Kisame. Ce n'est ni une prisonnière, ni une fille de joie Kisame, si jamais j'apprenais, à n'importe quels moments, que tu as osé la toucher tu auras affaire à moi. «

Durant un petit moment les deux hommes se mirent à s'affronter du regard, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu, Konan si Sakura se rappelait bien de son prénom s'approcha des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« C'est bien la jeune fille dont tu nous as parlé Itachi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix méfiante malgré son envie de paraître accueillante auprès de la jeune fleur.  
-Oui, acquiesça simplement le concerné.  
-Si elle se trouve être aussi forte que tu nous l'a décrit, elle pourrait nous être bien utile. Ajouta Pain, le chef de l'organisation, qui était adosser contre un mur, dans un coin sombre de la pièce »

Lorsque la jeune rose entendit cela, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, ce que Sasuke avait bien pus lui dire pour la convaincre de s'embarquer dans une galère pareille ? Soudainement gêné en se souvenant de leur discussion, l'Haruno secoua légèrement sa tête pour s'empêcher de penser à tous cela.

« Peux-tu leur montrer ce que tu sais faire Sakura ? Demanda Itachi après plusieurs instants.  
-Cela ne me dérange pas d'en montrer un peu, malheureusement je doute que nous soyons dans endroit adapté pour le faire. Lui répondit-elle en s'efforçant de revenir à la réalité. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La rose n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle se retrouvait déjà dans une sorte de salle d'entrainement sombre et sans fenêtres, accompagnée de tous les membres présents un peu plus tôt.

« Il ne fallait que demander. Ironisa Sasuke en jetant un regard noir à son frère, il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit.  
-Il fallait bien trouver un endroit. Répondit Itachi d'un air détaché tandis que la jeune fleur les observait sans dire un mot. »

Elle se demandait vraiment où elle pouvait bien se trouver et pourquoi son meilleur ami pouvait-il bien dire cela, demandant discrètement à l'ainée Uchiwa tandis que les membres discutaient de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, elle apprit que c'était lui qui les avait emmenés là, mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle put savoir. Quelques minutes plus tard Pain revint vers elle.

« Pourrais-tu neutraliser l'un de nous ? Sans nous tuer bien entendu. »

À peine avait-il dit ces mots que Sakura c'était élancer derrière un homme aux longs cheveux blond, Deidara, et avec précision lui donna un coup de pied en pleine tête. Ce dernier qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à être attaqué se releva tant bien que mal et se mit en position de combat histoire d'essayer de contre-attaquer l'Haruno, mais cette tentative n'obtint pas un très grand succès, la jeune rose esquivait les coups du blond et préparait en même temps sa prochaine attaque, elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son adversaire pour lui ré-assener un coup, cette fois-ci à la poitrine puis le plonger dans un genjustu. La rose sourit puis revint à sa place initiale tandis que Konan se plaçait devant le blond puis claqua des doigts, pour finir par remarquer avec amusement que le jeune homme était comme déconnecté de la réalité.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! Ria-t-elle en félicitant la rose. »

Les autres membres firent de même en venant la voir, un peu plus avenant qu'au paravent, le cadet Uchiwa sourit en les voyant faire puis se dit avec un soulagement intérieur que c'était terminé, Sakura faisait à présent partit de l'Akatsuki.


End file.
